If you listen you may find love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Aimee Potter has great friends but feels alone, one night in a kitchen Bill Wealsey takes the time to get to know the girl who lived setting off a friendship to last forever. she falls for him he falls for another will they ever find eachother. Femharry.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Amethyst Potter sat at the Weasley kitchen table a cup of hot tea in her hands and tears running down her face, the moonlight the only thing keeping her from being thrown into complete darkness. The nightmares wouldn't stop plaguing her and she had nowhere to turn to no one to turn to.

She couldn't tell Ron he wouldn't understand, Hermione would freak out, Dumbledore well she really didn't know what to do about Dumbledore sometimes she trusted him and sometimes she felt that he was the worst thing to come into her life. Sirius well Sirius had his own problems to deal with chief among them staying far away from the Ministry of magic, but what was she supposed to do she had dreamed Voldemort had killed that old man and it didn't' feel like a dream it felt so very real.

She took of her cooling tea trying to steam the tears that came from a mixture of pain and fear as her scar that horrid sign that Voldemort left her burned on her forehead.

Bill caught a glimpse of movement in the moonlight as he walked into the kitchen. He looked Closely and noticed the rich red hair gleaming in the silvery light to dark to be his sisters he knew it must be Aimee and then he noticed her shaking hands he stopped not sure whether he should approach the girl that was his brother's best friend. He'd never talked to her wouldn't she find it odd if he just started to talk to her suddenly in the middle of the night. He heard a sob escape her tiny body and he made up his mind he slowly approached her as not to startle her.

"Aimee." He called out softly.

She heard her name called in a voice she couldn't place she turned her head and her Green eyes met those of a deep stormy blue. Eyes that didn't' belong to Ron or even Fred and George no these eyes belonged to a completely different Weasley. These eyes that reminded her of the sea before a storm belonged to the eldest William.

"Bill." She smiled softly trying to hide her tear stained cheeks and wipe away the tears that still lingered in her eyes.

"Aimee are you ok?" Worry laced his words and he took in her appearance.

"I'm fine." She gave him a shaky and unconvincing smile.

He sat down next to her looking out at the moon. They sat there in silence him not knowing what to say and her not knowing anything about him. "Do you want to talk about it." He asked gently.

Something about the way he asked made her want to talk to open up to this man she didn't know but felt that she'd known her whole life. "It's just nightmares nothing really." She wanted to talk but she didn't' want to go into details.

"What type of Nightmare."

"Voldemort." She whispered staring into her now chilled cup of tea.

"What about him?" the words were whispered.

"He killed someone."

"You say it like he actually did it."

"That's just it." She looked at him. "It felt real so real and I know you must think I'm crazy but what can I say it's the truth."

"Aimee." He took her hand not sure what compelled him to do so. "I don't think you're crazy I think that you've fought Voldemort twice already saving my little sister one of those times. I think for a barley fourteen year old girl your amazing I don't know many people who could have done what you've done."

" I had a lot of help." She waved away his praise."

"Maybe so, but when it came down to it you fought him yourself." He wasn't going to let her down play her achievements.

"You know they Miss you?"

"What," Bill was taken aback by the change of subject.

"Ron and Ginny they miss , Ron always tries to live up to all you guys and Ginny well even though she won't admit it you're her favorite brother."

"Really." Bill hadn't really thought about his younger siblings and what his absence in their lives might mean to them.

"Yeah," she stood up and took her cup over to the sink dumping the cold contents down the sink. She turned back to him. "Well I should properly get some sleep." She glanced at the clock that read 1 AM "Your mom will be waking us up in only a few hours to go to the Cup." She walked to the kitchen archway and stopped she turned around and graced him with the Even's smile that smile she'd gotten from her mother the one that could melt anyone's heart. "Thanks Bill." She whispered and before he could respond she was gone, almost as if she'd never been there.

He looked at the spot where only moments before she had stood and he thought about all she must have gone through and he was glad that taking only ten minutes out of his day had put that smile on her face. he'd do it again just to see that look from her. When she smiled her eyes seemed to shine. He stood up and made his way back to his room thinking he should get to know Amethyst Potter better.

She snuck back into Ginny's room trying to be quite as to not wake up Hermione and Ginny she slipped into bed and under the covers and she thought about him the eldest Weasley, and as her eyes drifted shut she vowed to get to know him better.

A/N a lot of people asked for a Bill/Aimee story it has nothing to do with my George/Aimee story and if you want more back ground on it or to see where its headed check out my drabble series she lives for them. Though some things will change from that story. Also check out my George/Aimee story when a prankster falls in love if you want. This will go all through the books and past but it will take a while for Bill and Aimee to fall in love. It will first off be a friendship. Because she is only fourteen after all the idea of when to start this at the beginning of Goblet of fire goes to 917brat. I don't know if I could right so well without her encouragement. this will only be updated if I get sufficent intrest in it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Her eyes flickered open she looked out the window and noticed the sun barley cresting the hill and she stretched she looked over at Hermione and Ginny still deep in slumber. She heard footfalls down stairs and she hurried out of bed throwing her hair into a ponytail and slipping some clothes on. She found Mrs. Weasley bustling around the kitchen. She heard bacon sizzaling in a pan.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley can I help you?" Molly turned to see the girl standing in the doorway.

"Oh Aimee, Of course dear, why don't you go and grab me the bread please." Aimee nodded and grabbed the bread out of the pantry. She handed it to Mrs. Weasley who took the bacon out of the pan and let it cool for a few moments well got the bread ready. She got the sandwiches ready and placed them on a plate. "Take one dear and then you can go and wake up Ron Hermione Ginny and the twins."

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," she took a sandwich and ate it as climbed the stairs. She knocked on the twins door first pushing it open. "Hey Fredrick, George wake up." She walked so she was standing over Fred shaking him.

"Wah… Whats going on." Fred shot up. "Aimee what in the world are you doing here." He looked at her. Sleep clouding his eyes.

"Your mum told me to get you up so you can eat before we leave for the cup."

"Oi George." George didn't really seem to move at all. "George." Fred chucked a pillow at his head.

"Hey." George sat up and looked at the offending pillow. "What the Bloody hell."

"Time to eat." Fred smirked. George grumbled and the twins started to get ready well Aimee went across the hall to wake up Hermione and Ginny . the girls were already up and dressed.

"Hey Aimee" Ginny smiled as she walked out the door.

"Ginny "she nodded.

"Do you realize how loud you and the twins are." Hermione asked. "I'd be surpised if anyone is still asleep in this house."

Aimee raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Even Ron."

"Well no Ron could sleep through a tornado though. "

Aimee laughed. "Well you should properly get downstairs before I have to wake up Ronald or you might not get any food.

She left the room and headed upstairs to wake Ron when she bumped into something solid and warm. She felt arms coming out to steady her and she looked up into the eyes of Bill. "Oh William sorry." She felt a blush covering her face.

"Did you just call me William." He asked amused no one not even his mum called him William.

"Oh uh I guess I did," her cheeks got even redder.

"Its fine you can call me that if you want."

"Thanks, Well I have to go wake your brother. Unless your volunteering to do it."

"No thanks," he snorted, "Good luck with that." He joked walking down the stairs.

"So much help, Really," she called at his back. She made her way up to the top of the Weasley house and found Ron still sound asleep. "Food." She yelled he sat bolt upright and looked at her.

"Did you say food?"

"Yup." She nodded and he hurried out of bed well she laughed and made her way back down to the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was now their also. "Ron's coming." Mrs. Weasley nodded and went back to her bacon. Aimee looked around the kitchen. "Wait where's Bill Charlie and Percy?"

"OH there going to apperate in later."

"But I just saw Bill not two minuets ago."

"Lazy git went back to bed." Fred grumbled biting into his sandwich.

"I don't think so if I have to be up now so does he." She smirked and went back to the staircase the whole Weasley family watching her with curiosity.

"William Arthur Weasley you wake up this instance or I'll make sure your mother doesn't' feed you." Molly and Arthur watched with startled eyes. Ron came down stairs rubbing his ears.

"Bloody hell women my ears are ringing."

"Ronald language." Mrs. Weasley scolded Ron just ignored her stealing four sandwiches.

Bill heard the shout go through the whole house he looked over at Charlie who looked back at him wide eyed. "What did you do to piss her off."

"I have no Idea."

"Mate you should properly go down I heard she has a mean temper when she wants.

"Yeah," he figured her nightmares from the night before properly still had her on edge and he didn't want to get her anymore cross.

He got dressed and made his way downstairs were she was still standing tapping her foot impatiently. "Finally." She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Did you just full name me."

"Yes I did William" She took a sandwich and shoved it into his hand. "Now eat this we leave in five minutes. She sat down in a chair not noticing anyone else shocked expressions.

"Um Well I guess I'm leaving with you guy's then.

"That's what you get for letting me know you were awake. And not getting Ron for me earlier." He noticed the look in her eyes and groaned he just hoped she never joined forces with the twins.

Fred and George looked like they'd just seen an angel, Hermione and Ginny were smirking Ron was totally oblivious and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled especially molly she could see it now little boys with blue eyes little girls with green and she had to stop herself from squealing.

"Well you lot I figure its time for us to be off." Mr. Weasley stood. "Thanks for Breakfast mols." They all left the house trooping up the hill and meeting the diggory's before grabbing the portkey and before she knew what was happening she fell to the hard packed ground.

"here let me help you." She looked up and there he stood holding his hand out. "It seemed his was there to pick her up figuratively and literally. She smiled slightly as she took his hand and he helped her to her feet. She brushed herself of and smiled at him broader.

"See that's why I needed you here." She winked and he watched her go that girl was a hell cat. He shook his head and fallowed everyone else.

**A/N thanks to those who reviewed the more reviews the faster I'm likely to update. Hope you like this. **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

"William tell me that you know how to set up a tent," Aimee pleaded pointing to Mr. Weasley who at the moment was unsuccessfully trying to erect the tent.

"Yes I know how to do it I'm surprised you or Hermione don't know how to do it though you did grow up in the muggle world." Bill took the polls from his father and had the tent erected in only moments.

"Why yes William of course I would know how to do it I mean my relatives took me camping all time." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

"Right" He winced at the reminder of her life with her Aunt and Uncle.

"Well lets go get some water I saw there was a pump marked on this map," she swung the metal bucket she was holding out and looked at him with expectation.

"You're really bossy you know that," He took the bucket from her and followed her through the camp grounds.

"Your point being?" she arched her eye brow at him.

"That you're bossy,"

"You'll get used to it William," she winked and he just looked after her dumb struck as she walked away he followed her.

"Are you ever going to just call me Bill?"

She turned to him and looked thoughtful. "I don't think so I quite like calling you William it makes me feel special. "

"Oh well as long as you feel Special," he joked as he started the water at the pump filling the bucket and they headed back towards the campsite careful not to spill the water. When they got back Aimee had to hold in a groan Mr. Weasley was now trying to light a fire.

"Mr. Weasley here let me do that," she crouched down and took the match from him lighting the fire as Bill sat the pail of water down. The girls gathered some food that Mrs. Weasley had sent with them and made a quick lunch for everyone just as they finished the preparation Percy and Charlie showed each swiped a sandwich from the overflowing platter. "Hey, those aren't for you lazy bums I'm sure your mother just filled you up." Aimee swatted Charlie and Percy's hands away before handing out the sandwiches to everyone else.

"No fair" Charlie pouted.

"That's what you get for laughing at me this morning," Bill chuckled near his little brother as he took a bite of his sandwich causing Charlie to scowl at him. After lunch was consumed and Aimee had relented and fed Charlie and Percy they all decided to go souvenir hunting along the crowed camp site.

They all came back arms filled with things they would properly at one point or another throw into a dusty corner and forget about. Aimee wanted to clock Ron as he went on and on about his stupid Krum action figure.

"I swear if he doesn't shut up about that stupid thing I'm going to chuck it in the fire," Aimee mumbled as she got ready for bed that night knowing they were in for another early morning tomorrow as the Quiddich game was actually starting.

"Not a krum fan I take it?" she turned her head to see Bill looking at her.

"I have nothing against Krum, I do however have an issue with Ron's incessant prattle about the guy."

"Your grouchy I think you need some sleep Miss. Potter." He teased.

"Nope this is just my normal sunny dispassion." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He snorted "ok then Good night Aimee,"

"Night William," she smirked as she ducked under the flap of the girls tent. He shook his head and went into the boys tent getting ready for bed.

"Wow big brother you have it bad," Charlie slapped him on the back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bill scowled.

"Sure, sure," Charlie shook his head and got into his bed and Bill soon changed and found his own bed. He wouldn't admit the merit in what Charlie was saying he couldn't she was only fourteen he was nine years her senior it wasn't right it wasn't ok for him to like her.

Inside the girls tent Aimee was also getting the third degree. "You so like my brother," Ginny teased.

Aimee just rolled her eyes. "Of course I like your brother you idiot I've been best friends with him since first year." She deliberately misinterpreted what Ginny was saying.

"not that brother and you know it." Ginny giggled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about now I'm going to bed." Aimee pulled the covers over her head and tried to sleep not wanting to face the truth Ginny's words had brought upon her did she like William Weasley no she couldn't he was to old for her but he was all that was in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed I'm sorry for the long wait man I had major Writers block with this story but I'll try and do better please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter.

In the light of the early morning the Weasley family, Hermione and Aimee walked towards the Quidditch stands.

"We are up at the top." Mr. Weasley said pointing up.

"Well that's high." Aimee said looking up. Bill burst out laughing and she looked over at him.

"You're a quidditch player and you find that high?"

"Oh shut it." She grumbled following Ginny up the stairs.

"Well, Well if it isn't Potter how did you get up here?" Aimee tried to hide her gasp as she turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind her.

"Malfoy." She growled.

"See you're still slumping it I see." Draco's eyes racked over the Weasley family and Hermione. Aimee heard Ron growl beside her and shook her head. Her lips formed a thin line. Her eyes blazed. Nothing too Say Potter." Draco taunted.

"Maybe she's just ignoring the trash that won't seem too leave her alone." Bill spoke up.

"And who are you?" Draco's eyes swung towards Bill

"Me I'm someone you don't want to mess with." He said keeping his face natural.

"Yeah Right." Draco snorted.

"Draco come." Lucius said looking disdainfully down at the Weasley clan.

Coming father." Draco Said throwing another look at Aimee.

"So that was the Malfoy whelp." Bill said.

"Yeah that's him." Aimee said Grimly. "Ron what the hell." She said turning around and seeing Ron about to jump out of the box." She jumped up and grabbed him.

"So pretty." Ron breathed. Aimee's head swiveled to where Ron was looking and saw silvely haired woman.

"Veela." Bill said as he helped get Ron back to his seat.

"I have no idea what that means."

"They have a power that calls men to them." Bill explained taking his seat again.

"You don't seem to be effected." Aimee said.

"Working at Gringotts puts me in contact with many types of people builds up my immunity."

"Good too know." Aimee said as the announcer started to talk and the Ireland mascots came out. Then it was the Bulgarian mascots and Aimee throw out her arms so Ron didn't jump down to the ground. And then the snitch was in the air and the game was a go. Aimee was enthralled with the game and saw the snitch on multiple occasions but a part of her couldn't help sneeking peeks at Bill as he sat next to her and if she'd only know that he was also looking at him. Bill watched the girl beside him when he knew she wasn't looking.

As he looked at her he thought of Draco Malfoy and remembered how he'd wanted to pound the little git the all high and mighty little boy who thought he was so great. He was in a way glad that Aimee had mostly ignored him. A part of him wondered if the blond boy had a crush on Aimee and that was why he acted like a prat. He was so lost in his thoughts he missed the catch that lead to Ireland winning even though it was the Bulgarian catcher Krum that had caught the Snitch.

"Where were you?" Aimee asked looking up at him.

"Hmm oh just thinking about something no big deal."

"Oh well here you can see the catch on these." She said handing over her Oculameters.

"Thanks." He said taking them and watching the catch in slow motion as they slowly walked down the stairs and back towards their camp site. The shouts could be heard from all across the camp sit and Ron was grinning as he watched his miniature Krum which he'd kept in his pocket. Everything was peaceful until night fell and the world seemed to come crashing down around them. As men in black robes and white masks terrorized the surrounding area and they all rushed for safety.

A/N thanks too everyone that has reviewed no the story isn't abandoned and I promise more will come soon and Bill will play a major roll changer in what happens at the cup.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter

"Aimee, Ginny Hermione run to the woods. The boys are already there." Bill yelled grabbing Aimee's arm and pulling her out of the tent. She turned around and grabbed Ginny's hand. Ginny had in turn grabbed Hermione's hand as they rushed out of the tent and towards the darkened woods. Just as they reached the edge of the forest. Aimee felt herself being knocked off balance as Bill grabbed her and pulled her faster towards the woods. She barely saw the flash of red light that went whizzing past her. They were barely into the woods when they heard screaming. "Bloody hell." Bill breathed his eyes pointed up.

"What?" Aimee and Hermione looked up as Ginny Screamed and staggered against her older brother who struggled to hold her up. "What is it?" Aimee asked looking at the green skull like shape in the sky.

"It's the dark lords mark." Bill said. As they watched Mr. Weasley whizz past them and minuets later Ron and the twins came out of the woods. "Who is it who died?" Bill asked almost demanded of his younger brothers.

"No one." Ron swallowed shaky and a bit green.

"No one what do you mean we saw it. We saw the sign."

"It was a house elf she'd found a wand somewhere I don't know who's wand it is but they've confiscated it." Ron said. Aimee shivered fingering her own wand.

"How did she get a wand?" she breathed.

"Stole it had it given too her who knows." Ron shrugged. "Okay I think we've had enough excitement." Bill breathed as he looked at the other end of the grounds seeing the death eaters had dispersed and that the people that had been terrorized had been settled down. "Lets get home." He pulled the girls along with him and just then his father came out of the woods.

"I'm going to take them home is that okay?" Bill asked.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Mr. Weasley nodded. "I need to stay here and help clean things up. His eyes found their way to his middle son. "It was Mr. Crouch's house elf." Mr. Weasley informed his eldest son.

Bill winced. "Percy isn't going to take it well do they know who's wand it was."

"That's the thing it seems to be a brand new wand one that has never been used except for that one spell it's very perplexing." Mr. Wesley shook his head trying to wrap his mind around it. Aimee shivered as she thought about the strange mystery that surrounded them. Mr. Weasley walked away too help sort things out and Bill picked up a old can and turned it into a portkey. "Okay everyone grab ahold. "Charlie are you going to Apperate." The next eldest Weasley brother nodded. As everyone else grabbed the portkey and went flying through the air and landed a bit from the Burrow. They walked through the door and Mrs. Weasley looked up surprised from her morning tea. "What are you lot doing home?"

"Long story mum." Bill sighed. "I think it's best if everyone got to bed and we'll explain later.

"Of course." Mrs. Weasley said looking at the tired eyes of her children. She shoed them upstairs and turned to her eldest. "Just tell me is everyone okay."

"Yes mum everyone is okay and dad should be home soon." He kissed her cheek before heading up stairs. He was ready to walk to his room when he saw Aimee leaning against Ginny's door. "Are you okay?" he asked walking up to her.

"Fine what did that sign mean why did you think someone was dead?" her eyes looked haunted as she asked the question. He sighed.

"When ever Voldemort or one of his death eaters would kill someone they would shoot that that sign into the sky over the dead person's house or body. That sign hasn't been seen since the day your parents were killed. But every wizard and witch in Wizarding Britain knows that sign."

"Oh." Aimee shivered. "Thanks for explaining. "Good night William." She gave him a small smile before slipping into Ginny's room.

"Good night he said too the shut door before finding his way too his own room. He fell asleep worried about what was going on in the world.

A/N thank you too everyone that reviewed.


End file.
